buffyfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Anthony Stewart Head
Anthony Stewart Head ist ein englischer Schauspieler und Musiker. Er spielt die Rolle des Rupert Giles in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen. Leben und Karriere Anthony Stewart Head wurde am 20. Februar 1954 in Camden Town, London (England) geboren. Sein Vater war Seafield Laurence Stewart Murray Head (1919 - 2009), ein Dokumentarfilmer. Seine Mutter ist die Schauspielerin Helen Shingler. Die beiden heirateten 1944 in Watford. Sein älterer Bruder ist der Schauspieler und Musiker Murray Head. Er spielte 1986 im Musical Chees ''die Rolle des Freddie Trumper. Amthony Stewar Head spielte im Jahr 1989 im selben Musical die gleiche Rolle. Aus dem Musical stammt der 80er-Jahre-Hit "One Night in Bangkok". Anthony Head begann seine Ausbildung an der "London Academy of Musical and Dramatic Art". Zunächst spielte er am Theather, u.a. in ''Julis Cäsar, Heinrich V. und ebenso wie sein Bruder am Prince Edward Theatre in Chess. '' Auch war er als Frank`N Furter inder ''Rocky Horror Show '' zu sehen. Seine erste Fernsehrolle spilte er 1978 im zwölfteiligen britischen Fernsehdrama ''Enemy at the Door. ''Sein erster Kinofilm war eine kleine Rolle in der Neuverfilmung von ''Lady Chatterley`s Lover (1982). Im Jahr 1992 ging Head in die USA und war in einigen Nebenrollen bekannter US-Fernsehserien zu sehen. Bekanntheit erreichte er in Amerika allerdings erst durch seine Auftritte in Werbespots für Kaffee. Seine volle Bekanntheit erhielte er dann durch die Rolle des Rupert Giles in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen, in Deutschland synchronisiert von Thomas Nero Wolff. Seine Fans schätzen auch Heads Originalstimme: In der Episode Der Yoko-Faktor singt Head Free Bird von Lynyrd Skynyrd und in der Folge Die Unersättlichen den Song Behind Blue Eyes von The Who. Am 5. Februaar 2002 veröffentlichte Head zusammen mit George Sarah die Audi-CD Music for Elevators. ''Hier wirkten auch Amber Benson, James Marsters und Joss Whedon mit. Im Jahre 2001 erschien Anthony Head in einer speziellen Webcast-Version der populären britisch Science-Fiction-Serie Doctor Who, einer Geschichte mit Namen ''Death Comes to Time. ''Er spielt dort den Time Lord Valentine. Als Gaststar nahm er auch an ''Excilis Trilogie teil, einer Serie von Doctor Who Audio Adventures, produziert von Big Finish productions. In 2005 war er bei BBC Radio 2 in einem Revival Project: WHO? über die Serie zu hören. Interessant ist, daß es in Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen teilweise Anspielungen auf Doctor Who gibt und umgekehrt im Doctor Who-Universum die Buffy-Serie auftaucht. Von 2003 bis 2006 übernahm Head in der Comedy-Serie Little Britain die Rolle des Premierminister, der ständig unter seinem Assistenten Sebastina Love (David Walliams) zu leiden hat. In dem Rockopern-Film Repo! The Genetic Opera von Darren Lynn Bousmann spielte Head 2008 die Hauptrolle des Nathan Walllace/Repo Man. Im selben Jahr spielte er auch in der Fernsehserie The Invisibles ''mit. Im Jahr 2009 war er in der sechs Folgen umfassenden britischen Fernsehserie ''Free Agents als Stephen Caudwell zu sehen, dem Chef der beiden Haupfiguren. Von 2008 bis 2012 verkörperte Head in der Serie Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer die Rolle des Urher Pendragon, Vater von König Arthur. In einer Neuverfilmung der Shaekspear-Tragödie Macbeth war er 2010 in der Rolle des Duncan zu sehen. 2011 war Head in der US-Adapton der Serie Free Agents neben Hank Azaria und Kathyn Hahn zu sehen. Sie wurde aber schon nach der vierten Folge wegen zu geringer Zuschauerzahlen abgesetzt. 2013 war Head an Filmen wie Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengance ''(Benedict) und ''Percy Jackson: Sea of Monster ''(Chiron) beteiligt. Von 2014 bis 2015 spielte Antony Head in der Fernsehserie ''Dominon eine der Hauptrollen, den Konsul David Whele. Filmografie (Auswahl) * 2015: Yonderland (1 Episode, Pete´s Vater) * 2015: Galavant (1 Episode, Galavant´s Vater) * 2014 - 2015: Dominion (Hauptrolle des Konsul David Whele, Chief-Administrator von Vega) * 2013: Warehouse 13 (3 Folgen, Paracelsius) * 2011: Ghost Rider: Spirit Vengances (Chiron) * 2011: Die Eiserne Lady (The Iron Lady, Geoffrey Howe) * 2011: Sex on the Beach (The Inbetweeners Movie, Will´s Vater) * 2009, 2011: Free Agents (Fernsehserie, Stephen) * 2010: Macbeth * 2008 - 2012: Merlin - Die neuen Abenteuer (43 Folgen, Uther Pendragon) * 2008: Repo! The Genetic Opera (Nathan Wallace/Repo Man) * 2008: Hotel Babylon (Folge 2) * 2008: The Invisibles (Maurice Riley) * 2007 - 2009: Little Britain (23 Episoden, Premierminister) * 2007 - 2009: Doctor Who Confedential (Erzähler, 30 Episoden) * 2007: Das Imperium der Elfen (The Magic Door, George) * 2007: Sweeney Todd - Der teuflische Barbier aus der Fleet Street (Sweenes Todd: The Demon Barber of the Fleet Street Ballad, Cameo- Auftritt) * 2007: Sold (6 Episoden, Mr. Colubrine) * 2007: Totally Doctor Who (Baltazar, Sprechrolle in The Infinite Quest) * 2007: Persuasion (TV-Film, Sir Walter Elliot) * 2007: Amelia und Michael (Michael) * 2007: Sparkle (Tony) * 2006: Doctor Who (Folge 2.03, Mr. Finch) * 2006: Scoop - Der Knüller (Detective) * 2005: Eine Hochzeit zu dritt (Imagine Me & You, Ned) * 2005: Framing Frankie (Dennis Foley) * 2004: Fat Slags (Victor) * 2004: Monarch of the Glen (Episode 6.7 - 6.10, Chester Grant) * 2003 - 2006: Little Britain (Fernsehserie, Michael Stevens) * 2003: Pancho Villa - Mexican Outlaw (And Starring Pancho Villa as Himself, HBO-TV-Film, William Benton) * 2003: I´ll Be There (Sam Gervasi) * 2002: Spooks - Im Visier des MI5 (Folge 1.04, Peter Salter) * 1997 - 2003: Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen (121 Episoden, Rupert Giles, Wächter von Buffy) * 1994: Royce (TV-Film, Pitlock) * 1993: Highlander (The Highlander: Series, Folge 1.21, Allan Rothwood) * 1992: Woof Again! Why Me? * 1988: La Collina del diavolo Michael (Michael Toyle) * 1987: Auf den Schwingen des Todes (A Prayer for the Dying, ''Rupert) * 1981: Lady Chatterleys Liebhaber ''(lady Chatterley´s Lover, Anton) * 1979: The Mallens (Episode 1.1 und 1.2, Weir) * 1978: Enemy at he Door (Episode"Steele Hand from the Sea", Clive Masrtel) Musik (Alben und Singles) * 2014 Album: Anthony Stewart Head - Staring at the Sun * 2012 Single: Cry (geschrieben von Marina Florance für die Oldie Composers Competition) * 2002 Album: Anthony Stewart Head - Music For Elevators * 1991 Single: Sweet Transvestite * 1983 Album: Face in the Windows - EP, mit der Band Two way Privatleben Anthony Stewar Head lebt seit 1982 mit Sarah Fisher zusammen. Die beiden haben zwei Töchter, Emily (geboren Dezember 1988) und Daisy (geboren 1991). Seine Familie und seine Töchter nannte er als Grund, warum er ab Staffel 6 in der Serie Buffy nur noch als Gastrolle zu sehen war. Er wollte mehr Zeit mit ihnen in England verbringen. Beide sind inzwischen ebenfalls Schauspielerinen. Heads ständiger Wohnsitz ist in Bath (Somerset, England). Außerdem besitzt er ein Haus in Los Angeles. Kategorie:Schauspieler